<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of Something Unfortunate by Atqueinstupracaballum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101459">The Beginning of Something Unfortunate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqueinstupracaballum/pseuds/Atqueinstupracaballum'>Atqueinstupracaballum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1600s au no one asked for, CREEPY Illustrations for a CREEPY old demon, Chickens, Deals With The Devil, Demon! Maxwell, Gen, Getting naked for science, Guilt, I used this to procrastinate studying for mid-terms, Illustrations, Massachusetts Bay Colony, Puritanism, Superstition, The Maxwill is lurking creepily in the background, Witch hunter! Wilson, Witchery n Bitchery, black magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqueinstupracaballum/pseuds/Atqueinstupracaballum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you walk long enough in dark forests you may find what you were looking for, the issue is that it may find you as well.</p><p> </p><p>(Maxwell likes his humans stupid, Wilson does not fail to please)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My vice is early American history and this is the bastard son that sprung forth because of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~1690, the Colony of Massachusettes Bay~</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A leaf crinkled under his leather shoe, sending a small fright through Wilson Percivale Higgsbury. "Sh," he hushed, more gently easing through the dark, cold woods. "Silence is of the utmost necessity, silence and calm..."</p><p>He had prayed fervently for both before embarking from his house, into the depths of the night. God was, perhaps, occupied, so his returns on 'calm' were slow coming.</p><p>He powered on nonetheless. His passions lay in the study of the supernatural, the understanding of evil, of the Devil, of witchcraft, all for the betterment of man's ability to root it out. This, however, was no mere passion project. His solace was the mission itself and the benefits, which far outweighed any fear of danger. Furthermore, this task, though daunting, was necessary.</p><p>An owl call cut through the terrifying silence of the woods, he jumped, yelping out in an extraordinarily dignified manner. At once he cursed himself, tugging his coarse coat closer as he trudged.</p><p>It would not be long now until he hit upon his aim. His nerves scraped with each step, shudders running down his spine the closer he got.</p><p>"Chills, chills is always a sign of the Beast's fledglings." something creaked behind him, he dare not look what. "<em>miserere mel Deus..</em>." he whispered instead, failing to keep his voice from dipping into a girlish <em>squeak. </em></p><p>He was not necessarily meant for fieldwork such as this. There were braver, stronger men who could have entered this black, dreary forest without a blink, could look have looked Satan in the eye and fist fought him themselves at the drop of a hat. Wilson preferred his scholarly endeavors when they were confined, at the very least, to his town, where his subjects of study could be restrained with chains and the threat of torture. there, his environment was as controlled as he could hope for, under which his studies could blossom into something useful. </p><p>This was not a controlled environment. This was an endless, frigid forest, cloaked in the shall of midnight, which many people had ventured into and never returned, or else returned changed. Particularly of late, more people would wander farther than they ought into these trees, and come back with the Devil's touch upon their soul. It was like a disease, this new unholy influence, a disease that was beginning to overcrowd their jails and overrun their gallows. No amount of personal bravery or physical strength could abolish this evil from their quarters, it would take a rigorous mind. Wilson thought himself more than qualified in those fields, no matter his fears. This was merely a test of Faith, he felt, and he had heard that those who cower from such holy offices as these, would cower before the wrath of God later. </p><p>So he powered onwards, deeper and deeper into those dangerous woods, closer to his aim. </p><p>"A clearing was spoken of, it is a common thread through all confessions, a clearing unlike others, where a man resides." He muttered to himself, as was his habit, and his dark eyes scanned his surroundings. "...clearing unlike others... But what does that mean? All clearings are different, unique, they are all unlike others...How shall I know!" He huffed, shivering as the air around him seemed to decrease once more in temperature, forcing him to attempt to become one with his doublet. Miserably, but with all more conviction, he continued forth. </p><p>He found himself knowing when he came upon the clearing. It was two perfectly trimmed into a circle, grass to clear of leaves, grass itself to dead, to be naturally formed and maintained. Likewise, he felt the horrid tug of his soul, telling him that he had come upon a place of evil. Entering the clearing, by what he had gathered during trials and experiments, implied a certain welcome to the Creature. He wished not for this cursed being to know of his presence, only for himself to be able to gather information. The more he could personally observe, the better his chances were to find its weakness. So, he stayed on the edge, in the shadows, waiting with bated breath. </p><p>For a maddening time, nothing at all transpired.</p><p>Then, suddenly, there was something. It was incredible, shocking. There was nothing, and then, as though it had always been there, there stood a man in the center of the clearing. Or, rather, something parading in the flesh of man.</p><p>Unnervingly tall, limbs slim, almost gangly, face grey, dressed in the fashion no less suited for a governor, or the aristocracies of Europe. He calmly circumnavigated the clearing, until his eyes locked upon Wilson. </p><p>The eyes.</p><p>They were....no terms could properly describe the hollow, deep depths of this creature's stair. There was nothing in them, nothing but bottomless, unspeakable cruelty. Hell. He saw Hell in those eyes and felt the very makings of his immortal soul attempting to escape the confines of his body. Yet he seemed almost bolted to the ground, unable to move, to even twitch, revolted yet captivated as the thing before him smiled, revealing a row of wicked sharp teeth and black gums. Inwardly Wilson cursed, so soon his plan had been foiled. </p><p>"Welcome, mortal, forgive my lack of accommodation. I had not known I would be hosting guests this evening." And he bowed, as though sincere, as though his tone and his sneer had not betrayed a complete previous knowledge of Wilson's intentions.</p><p>"I wish for none such accommodations from the likes of you." Croaked Wilson, forcing his voice to stay steady, his glare unflinching. "I am delivered here by a Master far above thy own, far stronger than thee and-and thy foulest influences."</p><p>"You accuse me of something?" For all the world the demon did not look very impressed.</p><p>"Yes! Unless others of your kind lurk about, I hereby declare you the perpetrator of all the sufferings hitherto, this year, which Massachusettes has been inflicted with!"</p><p>"And, pray tell, what is my kind?"</p><p>Wilson faltered here. The details were unknown, he had yet to find out precisely..."You are of the devil!"</p><p>The tall, fair demon flashed his sharp canines, hollow laughter echoing. "You wish," he spoke, and Wilson felt cold horror sink into the pits of his stomach. The shadows moved.</p><p>Distinctly, he saw it, they moved, and suddenly he was being grasped.</p><p>"Unhand me beast!" He shrieked, struggling viciously against the vice-like constrictions now locked around his chest. It was akin to some giant's hand, black, shadowy, solid yet not. It was madness, yet that was less his concern than the fact that he was being moved, moved closer to his enemy, into the circle. "<em>Back, in the name of the Lord, of the Savour Almighty, Back you unholy abomination</em>!"</p><p>It did nothing. He said it with every ounce of his power, every sincerity his Faith offered, yet it did nothing to phase the beast before him. In fact, he seemed bemused as he examined what he had captured in his claws.</p><p>"How absolutely precious you are, a modern Crusader, a man of science...Well endowed with education and yet plagued enough with pride and idiocy to hand yourself directly to me." As he spoke he walked around his prey before once more stopping before him, grasping his chin with deathly cold gloved fingers. Wilson had the urge to throw up, to shrivel and die right there, yet persisted, tearing his head away from the creature's grasp. Whenever he struggled the beast met him, always taking his face back in hand, stroking his cheek almost tenderly, appraising him. "Men like you are my favorite little treats."</p><p>"Who was it!" cried Wilson, determined to satisfy at least some basic questions, where he could. </p><p>"Hm?" hummed the demon, head tilting to the side a little. </p><p>"Who summoned you, who brought this disgrace upon us all. Who was it!"</p><p>"Must I be summoned? May I not peruse this world as I please, when I please, afflicting who I please in the meanwhile? Are you so eager to throw another soul onto the scaffold?" Was the cat calm answer. Hatred and amusement combined like two black inks in his tone, bewildering and frightening to the man in his grasps. </p><p>"What are you?" Wilson hissed, teeth-gritting violently enough to ache. </p><p>"What is that to you?" the demon snapped back, the hand holding his chin digging tightening to the point of pain. </p><p>"Why us," he croaked, despair rubbing his nerves raw. "What have we done to invite your influence into our holy chambers? What intrigues you into our city?"</p><p>"Why not you? You flaunt around as the pious, you built your city upon the hill, sanctified with all the blessings of your Lord, enforced your account of his law with your own hands, acting like both the slave and master." The demon leaned forward, smiling cruelly down upon Wilson. "It is so fun to watch vermin writhe in the mud like maggots." The claws around Wilson tightened, his bones creaked, breath hardly wheezing into his lungs.</p><p>"We shall overcome you! Your wicked power is limited, your master's terrible reign shall end, and you shall be cast into eternal darkness-"</p><p>"True that may be, time has only to tell. Now, why did you come to me, seeing that you are so opposed to my touch, to my, as you call it, influence? Did you think you could banish me yourself?" Wilson gulped, trying to hold on to what composer he could. "You are intent on destroying me, I see it...So you came forthwith, here, in the night, in such manners as to petrify the ministers you take your communion from, and determined to devest the woods of my presence?" The creature was mocking him, he could tell, even through the lightheadedness coming upon him.</p><p>"...I will find a way...All creatures of flesh, whether man-" he grunted as the claws pulsed, ribs threatening for a moment to snap. "Man or beast has weakness within it. I shall find yours and bring your madness to an end. You shall burn before God and your wretched consorts will follow."</p><p>"Am I nothing more than a study to your scholarly mind, just another black magic phenomena to document and discover..."</p><p>"And document I shall, document until I defeat you. You are nothing but another problem for me to remedy!" Passion over rid fear in that moment and he felt once more like a crusader of old. The grass below turned black, shadows scuttling out from the edges of the trees like beetles and serpents, all with their aim on Wilson. They pooled at their commander's feet, waiting for the command to pounce, to feast. Chittering filled the forests. Every hair on his body was raised, cold shivers stabbing through his sickly stomach as he felt the beast's hands once more upon him.</p><p>"Oh, foolish boy," he purred, stroking Wilson's cheek, smiling so cruelly, so coolly. "You want to know what I am, what methods I employ to infect your precious colony with witchcraft, heresy, and other madnesses, you wish to know those things which will aid your hunt against Damnations Legions?" His breath was hot like fire smoke against Wilson's face, so close, too close. He answered with silence, with defiance. "You wish to defeat me yourself and be crowned a savior to all?" </p><p>"Yes," he rasped, vision turning spotty, lungs burning. </p><p>The demon laughed and the shadow's at his feet launched at Wilson. </p><p>~</p><p>He awoke groggily, sucking in a slow, deep breath through his nose as he grumbled. All was soft, warm, and he imagined himself in the grasps of some angel escorting him to Heaven. It occurred to him mutely that everything he remembered was, in all likelihood, a nightmare, and he was satisfied by this enough to settle back into the straw mattress he felt under him. </p><p>"I see thee awakens finally, after no less than a millennia."</p><p>The Demon's voice broke any semblance of peace Wilson hitherto experienced.</p><p>"Devil," he grunted, peeling his eyes open to observe the bed he lay upon. His bed, he realized. They were in his bedroom. At once like an arrow, he shot up. "Begone from my home! I command thee leave, so that my eyes may never be scathed with sight of you again, nor my soul sown with your corruptions!"</p><p>"I would hazard against making such bold statements." commented the beast, watching passively, smugly, as his prey dragged himself up and to the side of the bed.</p><p>"What business could I want with you? And where be my clothes!" Indeed, he had been dressed down to the barest of undergarments, doublet, coat, lace, breeches, and shoes, discarded.</p><p>"Do not you worry for your clothes, they remain undamaged in your closet. I wished to have a little look at you, stupid little human, it has been quite some time since I have examined your species properly." he allowed that horrifying statement to settle deep in Wilson's bones before continuing. 'You came to me for knowledge, did you not, for answers to questions mortals should not ask?" </p><p>"That much is undeniable, yes, but I take it from your countenance that I shall be afforded none such answers, and I have experienced enough first hand, for now, to conduct-"</p><p>"You shall come back to me, then."</p><p>"What? Hardly. I have seen thee once, and that is entirely enough for my tastes." God forgive him for lying, but it was for good reason. He was not done with this creature, but he very much wished that this creature would be done with him. With his firsthand experience, he had deepened his understanding of this creature's nature, how he presents himself, the realm of his power, and where his habitat was. Now was the time to go, record his findings, then lurk in the shadows, watch this hellish abomination when he thinks he is alone, observe from afar the devils den and glean the knowledge needed to defeat or repel him. Then, after all was said and done, he would be crowned the glorious hero of Massachusettes and protector of the Faith...</p><p>"Men such as you can never be satiated. You will return to me for answers, and return, and return again, because you have tased something far from the reach of your understanding and it is like wine, you lust after another sip, until you find yourself drinking down the entire poisonous keg." The look in his dead, cold eyes bordered on nostalgia, as though he had stood in Wilson's shoes, as though- Wilson set his jaw.</p><p>"Off with you devil, or I shall have the ministers on you with one call."</p><p>"But why? Stop this foolish enterprise, dear boy. Let us strike a deal, what of that?" The demon offered, looking perfectly serious as Wilson recoiled.</p><p>"I shall agree to no such-"</p><p>"Mortal, do you desire knowledge banned to the rest of thy ranks?"</p><p>Wilson did require it. His entire life was established on that foundation..</p><p>"No knowledge is banned as you claim. Man may understand all, so long as God wills-"</p><p>"No God dares will the information which I keep locked in my bosom. You pitiful ants know nothing of the earth you prance upon, nothing of what you deem supernatural," hissed the demon, further tugging Wilson's conscious. </p><p>Wilson craved such information like an addict to his vice, it was his vice, his one idol. It pulled him right into the demon's hand, right into considering the offer.</p><p>"At what expense would this knowledge come." </p><p>He suppressed a shudder at the demon's smile.</p><p>"Your soul shall remain in your full possession if that is your concern." was the vague yet acceptable answer. </p><p>Wilson pondered deeply for a time, eyes drilling into the wood floor below. The pros and cons were weighed heavily and in detail against one another, every cylinder of his mind firing to determine whether or not to make himself the possessor of such powerful, useful knowledge, which could aid him in innumerable ways, from the hands of a demon...yet a demon who would know such knowledges...</p><p>"Well? Speak up, what answer do you have for me?" Demanded the demon, growing impatient after a stretch of impenetrable silence. </p><p>Slowly Wilson looked up to the fiend, observed his features, peering into those dead eyes before slowly, purposefully nodding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This AU is gradually becoming the side hoe to Light in the Dark and I'm not mad.</p><p>{Also I had to write and edit this entirely on mobile so if the formatting sucks and theres more spelling errors apologies}</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His relations with the demon were at best taxing.</p><p>"What does thou mean thou shan't tell me," shrilled Wilson, slamming his fist upon the worktable of his study. Before him stood the cruel facade, the bain of his existence, yet the fascination of his intellectual mind.</p><p>Maxwell was his name, he had learned that soon after making the deal with the intolerable beast, and he stood now with a infuriating nonchalance. With a bluntness that stung Maxwell brushed off his humans yelling. "I have given thee plenty of information already, more then any human mind ought to have access to, and for free. Thou run against thine own doctrines with this display of greed."</p><p>"GREED! I made this deal for the express purpose-"</p><p>"Of harvesting compromising information from my tongue, yes, but all things have a price in this world of yours."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"All things, Mr. Higgsbury, have a price." There was finality to the statement, hard pressed into a cool warning that slid like ice against Wilson's skin, inflaming his mind further yet quelling his tongue.</p><p>A raggedy set of breaths were taken in slow succession, through his flaring nose, each one building up his facade of calm. "What is this price," he rasped out through a tight throat, a vein peaking out against his temple.</p><p>"I wish to explore thee," the demon stated matter of factly, a pool of smoke curling up from his pipe as he leaned against his preys fireplace.</p><p>With defeat Wilson flung himself into his working chair, hardly minding the spike of pain as wood hit his spine unfavorably. "What in God's Great Heaven does that entail?" His tired eyes were rubbed as the demon responded: "Little have I seen of this species forms for so long. I see humans scurry about on their deplorable business, that much is true, but  swaddled so tightly against any...<em>imposing impurities</em>," He said it with a mocking elegance, further grating the listeners nerves, "that I am left unsure whether or not those disgusting soft pools of skin that ye have made vessels from has changed in shape over the years. Surely ye are just as ugly as a thousand years ago. But these things can only be confirmed one way. I saw thee with the barest of layers on, I wish to see thee as nature intended."</p><p>Wilson was silent for a long while, contemplating with a vacant stare into his desk, rolling over his current situation many times before letting out a long sigh and raising his head to meat the demons amused sneer.</p><p>"Under one condition."</p><p>That swiped some of the previous smirk from Maxwell's face, replacing it with a frown. </p><p>"I shall divest myself of my robes only if thou divest yourself of thine. Thou shalt see me as I was created, as I shall see thee. The question of before is nullified, be it that this is agreed upon." He wished to catch a glimpse of what this monster looked like in its most vulnerable stages, for research, and to see if anything under those silks and gaudy cloths could be of use to him in his holy mission...For he was on a  holy mission, no matter how blurred the lines seemed at certain times.</p><p>Maxwell held a odd expression as the silence between them stretched, the muted crackling a fire the only thing to stir the air. His eyes never held a drop of humanity, dark pools of infinite cruelty, of horrors just beyond the bend...yet they were knowing, always knowing, with a sort of twisted intimacy. Wilson waited, chin tilted up, head high, smoothing over his expression to form something confident, something that perhaps a young child or a coward would have been intimidated by.</p><p>The silence stretched. Stretched. Stretched until Wilson's nerves were thin and sweat slicked, the crackle of the fire roaring behind him, replaced by the pounding of his heart as a smile that had seen Hell curled upon Maxwell's gray features.</p><p>"Very well, fleshling."</p><p> </p><p>For knowledge.</p><p>The phrase was his mantra, his hymn to God above repeated over and over as he felt Maxwell's eyes drag down the expanse of his nude shape. His Heavenly Master understood, that he was sure of. The Lord saw all and knew all, and though Wilson sat destroying his sacred oaths to modesty for a son of the Devil, it was for a higher purpose....risks must be taken, certain rules bent, and Wilson was sure that the Lord understood that.</p><p>It would all be worth it.</p><p>He clung like a cat with its claws stuck in curtains to that truth, especially as Maxwell began to laugh.</p><p>He laughed with abandoned, like those sinners in Jamestowns pubs, throwing ale back as whores prowled about their laps. His ugly head snapped back, sharp teeth flashing as deep, gravely laughter spilled carelessly from him, souless eyes squeezing shut in merth. Wilsons jaw ached, paranoia jumping.</p><p>"Silence buffoon," then hastily, defensivly he added "there is nothing whatsoever amusing about the male anatomy of-"</p><p>"Made in Gods image!"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Maxwell recovered himself enough, pausing his laughter, yet not his mirth, smiling down upon his angry human as he whiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Thou is made in Gods image, yes? That is what has been taught from the Scriptures."</p><p>"...that is so..."</p><p>"What a puny morself of a god, if his children look like <em>that</em>..." Maxwell snickered again, unable to hold it back. "I've seen sardine with more influence from Heaven then what sits before me."</p><p>Heat was rising, preasure building, and building and building, and Wilson finally exploded. From his chair he flung himself, declaring viciously:  "Damnable beast! What does thou know of that? What ground is there for thou to comment on the Scripture! A sardine may possess more beauty then man, that may be true, it may offer more for the eyes to behold, but God does not care for it, God cares nothing for the sardine of this world. Sardine are souless creatures made for our consumption. We are the masters of this world, with souls, and with purpose. The mortal vessel means nothing!"</p><p>"At least the sardine knows where its place is and aspires not for anything beyond its means."</p><p>"The-" Wilson choked upon his own bewilderment, face red and hot as he gaped at the foul excuse of a demon lounging in front of him. All at once he foresaw that the end of this argument would be like all the rest and he gave up, flopping back into his chair limply, bitterly.  "Take off thy clothes. Fullfill thy end of the deal before I have thou exorcised."</p><p>"It would be my greatest pleasure to watch thee try." Was the response. They stared down one another once more, just long enough to tease around the edges of Wilson's already frayed mind, to suggest that perhaps he would dig his heals in and betray their deal. Just before Wilson's tongue was ready to go waggling once more, however, the demon allowed his cape to fall from his broad shoulders.</p><p>Wilson watched acutely as Maxwell's clothes melted from him, literally, turning to pure shadowy sludge and fleeing from him onto the floor below. It dripped like ink, and Wilson found himself crawling forward to touch a gentle finger to the mess upon his floor.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Nightmares." Was the perfectly serious response. </p><p>Wilson continued testing the consistancy until a loud clearing of a throat above him caught up his attention.</p><p>
  <em>Ah. The deal. The task at hand.</em>
</p><p>Wilson scurried back, ashamed and disgusted to be so close to the demon, yet unable to take his eyes off as he reached for one of the nearby notebooks and charcoal.</p><p>Maxwell rolled his eyes as the young human began scribbling mad habberdashed notes, yet stood still, allowing Wilson to bask in his anatomical glory. </p><p>He was long and lean, holding himself as a king might, dominating over Wilson. His skin was greyish, stretched tight across a pale chest and caving at the belly, elbows and hips jutting out. Everything about him was long, graceful, yet haunted with the unignorable pressence of sickness. There was a vileness to the pride which he carried himself with, a serpentine aspect to the curl of his smirk and the cold grace of his gangly limbs. He was not of nature.</p><p>"This cannot be thy only form- this is far to human, this is a mockery!" Cries Wilson even as his charcoal moved obsessively over his page. </p><p>"That much is so, but only because ye could handle nothing more," replied Maxwell. </p><p>"I have seen a great many things, do not assume my delicacy."</p><p>Maxwell hummed, wicked smirk splaying upon his lips before rolling his shoulder. "Very well..." Then he began to transmute.</p><p>His fingers, as slim and long as the rest of him, were the first to shift. They blackened, enlongated further, sharpening into deadly claws. That black crawled like infection to contaminate his hands, then wrists, seeping like ink nearly to the elbow. By then more changes had taken place, arresting Wilson's attention. Maxwells stature multipled, spine curving to hunch, jaw falling open to reveal endless rows of harrowing razor teeth and a purple serpants tongue. He was a beast, a true beast, and Wilson could think only to do one thing.</p><p>Scream.</p><p>He screeched like a maiden running upon a mouse, scrambling back until his back hit upon his ricket desk, breaths coming out in harsh huffs as he beheld the creature before him.</p><p>Maxwell laughed, a horrible, frightful sound from his new form, and began forward. Wilson trembled, praying under his breath as Maxwell's claws came close to his ownm flesh, the beast looming over him, blocking his every exit...Latin began to spill nervously from Wilson mouth as he fought as much as he could, squeaking as a dangerous claw grasped tightly on his leg, keeping him from escape.</p><p>The demon leaned down and down and down until his lump of a nose was skimming Wilson's turned cheek, his hot purtid breath choken the young man. Wilson held his breath, waiting to have his head bit off, or leg ripped away, or body skewed...yet he was not prepared for the revolting tongue which traveled from his chin to his hairline in one torturous drag.</p><p>"Mmm," purred Maxwell before spitting, disgust shriveling his face, "Revolting."</p><p>Wilson sat shell shocked, disgust sitting like maggots in his stomach, as the beast slinked back and sat down. A moment passed where nothing more transpired, followed by a whole mad flurry of movement.</p><p>Wilson was hot on the trail now, a blood hound sniffing his prize, notebook in hand as he furiously scribbled every detail of what had just transpired.</p><p>A thousand questions spilled from him, almost none of which Maxwell answered, but they continued nonetheless. Wilson crawled closer, closer, until he could grab at the demon, forgetting his inclinations of disgust towards the being.</p><p>His work worn hands grasped upon the blackened claws, holding it up and feeling along the veins as many hypothesis hit the wind.</p><p>Maxwell tolerated this well enough, even smiling with some derogatory amusement down at the small man.</p><p>Exausting the curiosities of the claws, Wilson reached out to flesh, finding it to be deathly cold and soft, almost akin to human skin yet unmistakably wrong, unatural. This phenomina was explored unbashedly, feeling and testing at the demons broad chest and arms and face with hands and eyes.</p><p>This Maxwell tolerated somewhat less, growing annoyed at the contact quickly.</p><p>"There was nothing in the agreement stating thy ability to molest me." He reminded sourly. Wilson heard none of it, babling about demon skin and possible ways to destroy it, and the implications it had for exorcisms. </p><p>"We never feel their skin. Never. We should. The next case which arrives into my jurisdiction, the skin shall be tested. I wish for a sample, give me but a sample-" he scurried away, over to his desk, coming back before the demon could so much as protest.</p><p>He returned holding his customary knife, the only weapon he possessed, which had seen many cruel derangements in the name of science.  "Only a square, thou shan't miss it at all, give me a arm- hold still- just a little bit of flesh!" He requested, crawling upon Maxwell and attempting to catch one of his arms.</p><p>Of course, Maxwell had no toleration for this request whatsoever."Cease this ant! unhand me," and he shoved the wayward man back. He could have done infinitly worse, yet that simple action was enough to get his point across to Wilson somewhat.</p><p>"Why not?" The man whined, peeling himself off the floor to sit grumpily. </p><p>"If someone entreated thee for some of thine own mortal meat would it be happily given?"</p><p>"No, but I am human, my meat is different then yours. It is a serious thing to give ones own flesh away, but a demons flesh must not be so valuable. Surely it must mean very little. It has been rumered many a time to grow back, or else be indestructable."</p><p>"That is so, our forms are not limited,  we are not made of the same flimsey material as ye, but that is not to sat that is does not still hurt!"</p><p>"Thou possess pain recepetors?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Well then give them to me," and with that battle cry Wilson lunged upon his foe once more.</p><p> </p><p>A horrible racket could be heard from the intellectuals house.</p><p>Sounds of intense scuffle drifted to the piqued ears of his neighbors and colleagues, insighting many curious glances between passbyers, even a few murmurs of hypothesy. Most knew what it was that he often did to those possessed with the devil, and appreciated him for it, though concern was occassional brought up on the note of his own spiritual well being.</p><p>The racket caught the attention of a older man who was a closer aquantence to the enstranged scientist, with enough concern and bravery to step forward and rap upon the door. He was a gray man, one who stood by the governors side often enough to be considered somewhat important, and who often gave Wilson commissions from that same governor.</p><p>At the sound of his emploring knock, the struggle within the modest home ceased, and something transpired in uninteligable hisses.</p><p>"One moment- one moment-" was the next audible splutter, cried by Wilson himself. This relaxed the man somewhat, though he still held a look that dreaded secretly what he was about to be beholden to. "Just a moment- apologies-" and with a few more wild thuds and odd grunting the door flew open, exposing a cloaked and hatted Wilson. "Ah, Geoffrey Baker, God bless thee on this fine day, pardon if my conduct seemed rude, I mean no such offence. Are my services in demand?"</p><p>"Nigh, tis not, Lord be thanked...That was terrible edjaculations which admitted from thy house, Wilson Higgsbury." Replied Geoffrey slowly, easing cautiously into the conversation, pale eyes flickering behind Wilson into his abode. Nothing was behind Wilson which suggested what caused the commotion.</p><p>"Ah that, that, that was merely- well the practices of my duties to this colony are not unknown to you."</p><p>"But we hung the last known suspect which was caught. Has thy found another witch? If so thou knows they must be turned in-"</p><p>"Oh come now, is that accusation I sense in thy tone? If it were a human be assured that the proper authorties would have had knowledge of it directly, be assured of that. This is merely a chicken...well, it facades as a chicken, but I have perfectly sound reason to believe that it is a spy of Hell. None of my restraints fit it as well as it does humans, upon there construction I had not inticipated for possessed chickens...but that is besides the matter at hand. This chicken...I do have the hypothesis that perhaps the Devil is lurring our populace astray, into the darkness, away from Heavens purity by the means of consumable animals."</p><p>Geoffrey listened to all of this with utmost attention, before nodding gravely. "It would be most crafty of that morning star...I shall mention this to the govenor, unless it has already been narrated to him."</p><p>"No, no I was...I was to do it this evening, after collecting neccessary materials in the woods. If it pleases thou to deliver it to him first, then do so."</p><p>"And if I happen to see any suspicious chickens whilst about my buisness in town...?"</p><p>"In that unfortunate event...capture them with utmost caution and deliver them to my basement." Geoffrey nodded. "Thou keeps holy paraphilia upon thine person I trust? Good, beat them with that, in my experiance it yeilds the best outcome. And remember, it is not merely chickens, be wary of all and any potentially edible animals."</p><p>"Very wise, Higgsbury," stated Geoffrey, stepping away in a motion to leave. He bowed to the young man, who bowed back graciously. "I shall leave for the govenors directy and judge the animals I cross paths with. Good day to thee."</p><p>"And a good day to thee," responded Wilson, pushing warmth into his eyes and forcing a smile as he hurried with his cloak and cap away, pulling both tighter to his person.</p><p>He walked quickly, looking to be a man on dire buisness so that no one would bother him. His path was a straight beeline into the dark woods, presumebly for herbs, but in reality merely to keep the mirage up. It took everything in him to keep his body from trembling with every brush of wind which snuck under his cloak and slapped upon his bare (save for boots and gloves) body.</p><p>Shame burned every cell of his body as he hustled, tinting his face red and pulling his lips into a grimace. Modesty was a virture to be taken seriously, the body a temple meant to be cloaked, a secret to be kept and revealed only to God who made it and to those made joint and one in marriage. That very same temple is the one that he had exposed to the very opposite of a sacred partner and here he was still tromping through town, cock meeting the wind, only a thin layer to keep his sin from being exposed to his respected townspeople.</p><p>That shame hung like a yoke on his shoulders, bearing down until it was all he could think of, until it forced him to crumble against one tree in that endless woods. Into his palms he groaned. Then, and only then, did he allow himself to tremble.</p><p>"What am I doing? What madness has overtaken me?" He muttered, eyes wide and stinging as he stared into the ground. "What possess me-" with wild gestures he came to look at himself, namely his hands. "I have delt with the devil- bargained with him, or else gone mad. I am tainted! Just as tainted as they who I have sent to the gallows, they who I have burned, they who I have experimented upon...I am possessed. I am...I am..."</p><p>Wilson sat at the foot of the tree and Wilson wept.</p><p>He wept for exactly a quarter of an hour, as was customary of his fits. After those minutes of shedding tears he went about all the steps neccessary to defend his ethically questionable actions to himself, pushing that nibbling guilt deep, deep down within himself, and in half an hour he was as good as new. The walls of his concious had been rebuilt, though the infrastructure would need further support, his ego was budding once more, and those dark, awful feelings were mere unpleasant echos pattering like a light drizzle against the panes of his subconciouse.</p><p>It was in this shape that he reentered civilization and it was in this shape that he found his basement to be full of seven chickens, a bag of what sounded like mice, three cats, his neighbors dog, and a cow, all of which had been deemed 'suspicious' and arrested for potential dealings with the Devil. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't thought of any new written content for this au, but I did draw a lil somethin' somethin'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Dominus Illuminatio Mea..."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Lord may light your path Wilson, but Maxwell'll stick his leg right under your feet and make ya eat shit and moss. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>